


Pov: You release your bf into a pack of feral old women

by Moonshine_Kei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Inappropriate Use of Nicknames, Light Voyeurism, Making Out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: You're bored at Lev's modeling event. You make your own entertainment.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader, Haiba Lev/You
Kudos: 44





	Pov: You release your bf into a pack of feral old women

**Author's Note:**

> #BullyLev2020

You’ve been at this party forever and you’re _bored_. Lev has you as his plus one for some charity gala he was being paid to attend by his modeling company, and you’re ready to start spilling drinks on people just to get some entertainment. Your date’s across the floor, mingling with the wealthier guests like he’s being paid to- rich women love giving money to pretty men, who knew? He’s as statuesque as ever, suit immaculate and face a mask of polite indifference as he stands with the VIPs as a _very_ handsome piece of arm candy.

He’s got the looks down, but you know inside he’s the same eager kid from high school. His company did too- and that’s why he was _standing_ more than he was _talking_. Lev can act suave and cool indefinitely with his mouth closed, but if you get him excited….

Well. This gives you an idea.

You squeeze through the crowd, beelining for your gigantic boyfriend. He’s got a head above the crowd and sees you coming, stepping away from his patron as you approach. “Mr. Haiba, a word please?”

He dismisses himself from the geriatric donator with a promise to return to her soon. “What can I do for you?”

“Well. I’m here as your date.”

“Yes you are!” His stoic mask crumbles as he grins cheesily, placing an enormous hand on the small of your back. The older woman from earlier is eyeing you speculatively.

“Lev. What do couples do on dates?” You drop eye contact to examine his lips, licking your own.

He smiles down at you, oblivious.

“Lots of things. But I’m kind of working now, like I told you I would be.” He’s turning away slightly, eyeballing the throng of old women he’s supposed to be in the middle of and securing checks from.

He’s gorgeous. He also can’t take a hint. The older woman from before is pointing you out to her friend, whispering.

“Lev. Look at me.” He turns back to you obediently. You’re about to be so mean to him.

“I want to give my special boy a kiss,” you coo up to him, tugging on his jacket sleeve lightly.

Lev’s face flushes red, embarrassed by the public use of his pet name but very, very interested. His mouth opens, closes. Opens again. “I’m your special boy…”

“You sure are. You’ve been working so hard today, I wanted to reward you.”

He’s still not moving. You can’t reach his face from your height and he’s frozen in place, looking down at you with stars in his eyes.

“Can you come kiss me, baby?”

He leans down slowly. Too slowly. You grab Lev’s pristine lapel and drag him into a kiss, feeling him gasp against your mouth before kissing back. He licks into you, running his tongue over yours, eyes shut in bliss. There’s a scandalized gasp from somewhere behind him. _perfect_. He moans quietly when you catch his bottom lip in your teeth and suck, grazing it gently with your teeth as you release it and finally pull back.

Lev shudders in your grip as you push him up. He’s pouting at you when you prod him back to the crowd of onlooking old ladies, who all seem _very_ interested in Lev now that he’s returning.

“You should get back to work, baby. Have fun!”

He blinks in confusion as two of the women grab onto opposing arms at the same time, glaring at each other. _Oh, yes. Entertainment secured._


End file.
